Where's My Soulmate?
by ChaseMatthews101
Summary: A continuation of the video that went viral September 18 2015 What Did Zoey say.


**Where's My Soulmate?**

 **I'm co-writting this story with my Good Friend and Favorite Author _ChoeyForever_! Thanks for being part of my very first story man!**

 **I don't own Zoey 101 but hey Dan Schneider does.**

 **Chapter 1**

Chase had just left the restaurant where at first he was about to propose to his current girlfriend Alyssa, but before Chase could pop the question, Michael barged in and telling Chase the big surprise about being 10 years since the time capsule was burried and it was time for Chase to finally find out what had Zoey said about him. He gave Chase the DVD, but because there was no DVD player, he couldn't see the video. Fortunately for Chase, Michael had wrote everything that Zoey said, so he started reading it.

 _"And now, I wanna tell you about one of the most special people I've ever met. His name is Chase Matthews. And he's one of the funniest, coolest, nicest guys in the world. Sometimes, I kinda think he has a little crush on me, but other times, I kinda think he just wants to be friends. All I know for sure is, Chase is really special to me, and who knows, maybe he's even my soulmate"._

Chase and Michael went crazy when he finished reading what Zoey said which made Chase immediately look for Zoey so he ran out of the restaurant with a ring on hand, leaving a satisfied Michael and a annoyed Alyssa.

He got on his car and drove to that last place he remembered that Zoey lived. Hopefully for him there was no traffic, so he rushed throughout the road and out of the city. As he drove a memory came through his mind.

 **September 18 2005**

 _Chase and Zoey were laying on grass talking._

 **Zoey _:_** _You know how you asked me what I said about you on my DVD. And I said you'll in 20 years. Well I decided that was a little mean._

 **Chase:** _You did?_

 _Zoey nodded._

 **Zoey:** _So I'm going to tell ya_

 **Chase:** _Your going to tell me?_

 **Zoey:** _Yep, in 10 years!_

 _Zoey smiled and left running as Chase with his laces tied up chased after her._

Chase smiled at the memory as he approached a neighborhood where he once had visited Zoey 4 years ago. He pulled up in front of a house and got out of his car grabbing his brown leather jacket with him. The wind started to blow harder and the clouds began to darkened. When he finished putting his jacket on, he strated walking towards the front of the house. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Chase waited a couple of minutes and then a young woman opened the door. Both of them looked at each in shocked.

"Lola!?". Chase asked with a smile.

"Chase!? Oh my god, I can't believe your here?". Lola replied as she hugged him.

They separated from the hug and smiled to each other.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again Lola!". Chase happily said.

"Please come in". Lola said as she stepped aside for Chase to come in. Lola lead him to the living room and Chase sat on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink? I have green tea, wine and water". Lola asked him.

"Water if you don't mind". Chase responded as Lola served him a glass of water and a green tea for herself. She walked over where Chase was sitting and gave him his water.

"Thanks". Chase grabbed his glass of water and took a quick sip.

"Your Welcome. So Chase, what brings you here?". Lola asked as she sat next to him.

"Well, this afternoon while I was proposing to my girlfriend...Now Ex. Michael kinda interrupted me just before I pop up the question...".

"Wait, wait! You were proposing to your now ex girlfriend?". Lola asked surprised.

"I was about to, but Michael interrupted me. He told me he flew to California and went to PCA to dig the time capsule, we dug ten years ago. He gave me the CD where Zoey talked about her life at PCA and her friends. She told me that I could watch what she said about me in 10 years and today marks ten years". Chase explained.

"So what did Zoey say? Did you watch the video?". Lola asked him smirking.

"No, because we couldn't find a DVD player, but Michael wrote everything she said. She said everything I expected for her to say, but the thing that caught my attention was that she said that I could be her Soulmate".

Lola let out a loud scream, which startled Chase

"Thas so exiting Chase! I can't believe Zoey thought of you that way and she sure hid it well". Lola said.

"Yeah I was exited as well. And that made me realize that I once again was trying to hide the feelings I have for Zoey with another girl, but thanks to Michael, now I know who I always and forever will be in love with and that is Zoey". Chase confessed himself.

"I always knew that you and Zoey where meant to be with each other". Lola stated.

"And thats why i came here. The last time I visited Zoey was here, in this house. Where is she? Did she moved?". Chase asked.

"She moved a year ago. She got a new job near Central Park in a building called Decoration & Design and she staying in a little apartment there".

"Isn't that building next to Astra's Cafe?".

"Yeah. But the problem is that I don't exacly know what apartment she's in. Since I've had a lot of work to do, I've never had the chance to visit her". Lola said sadly standing up.

Chase sighted and stood up.

"Well, I still need to find her. I want to give her... This". Chase took small black box from his jacket and opened it.

"Oh my god Chase! Its beautiful!". Lola said in awe.

"Do you think she'll like it?".

"She's going to love it!". Lola said as she looked at Chase, who smiled and looked at the ring.

Lola's smile slowly wore off as he saw Chase getting his hopes up.

"Listen Chase, I don't want you to get your hopes up with Zoey. I mean its been years since you and Zoey talked to each other, so keep in mind that she might be in a relationship. I just don't want you to get hurt again". Lola sincerely said as she patted his back.

Chase looked up at Lola and gave her a small smile.

"Your right, and if she's already made her life with another guy, I'll understand, and I'll step aside. The only thing I want is to see her happy, thats all". Chase sincerely said.

"I admire you Chase. Your a awesome guy".

"Thanks. Anyways, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you again Lola". Chase said as he started to leave.

"Hold it! I want to be part of your little search for Zoey. Can I join you?". Lola asked.

Chase smiled.

"You sure can. Come on". Chase replied.

"Cool, just let me grab my sweater and my purse". Lola said as she ran to the table and grabbed her stuff. She quickly walked towards Chase and closed the door behind her as they left.

As Chase was driving, he and Lola talked.

"So tell me. How's life treating you Lola?". Chase asked.

"Well, after PCA, you know, we left different ways. I went to Miami Acting Studio, which is a drama school. I graduated and then I was casted in my very first movie called Prohibited. I played the little sister of the protagonist, who was Emma Stone. After that I acted in a lot of projects, but my recent one is called Come Back To Me which is my first Protagonist. You should see it sometime".

Chase smiled.

"I will".

"So how about you? What did you mayor in?". Lola asked.

"Well, I became a musician and I act little. I studied theatre in New York Film School and after I finish that, I went to Manhattan School of Music. Now I have my own band called The Matthew Boyz's and I've acted in some theatre productions along with Harrold Ford, and Tom Cruise".

"What! Your lucky! I mean working with Harrold Ford and Tom cruise must have been amazing!". Lola hysterically replied.

"It was and guess what? They both gave me thier phone numbers". Chase teassed.

Lola was mouth open.

"Chase please! Don't teasse me!... Can I have their numbers?".

Chase gave a small laugh.

"Sure".

"Awesome!".

Chase was driving along Central Park. He found the famous building where Zoey worked. In front of the building there was some apartaments.

"So, Zoey lives on those apartaments?". Chase asked as he parked and looked over the building.

"Yeah, but I don't know in which one".

Just then, the rain started to fall down hard. Chase sighted and looked over at Lola who was looking foward, her eyes squinting, like if she was trying to see something.

"What?". Chase asked.

"Look at that limo parking in front of us". Lola pointed. Chase turned the car on and turned the windshields on, so that they could move the rain away from the glass.

Like Lola said, a black limo was parking in front of them. The driver got out with an umbrella in hand and ran to the other side to open the door. For Lola and Chases surprise, the first guy who got out, was no other than Michael. He had two bags of groceries. Then a well dressed man followed with a beutifull young woman. They quickly enter the building.

"Wasn't that Michael?". Lola asked.

"Yeah. Lets follow them. I think there's a umbrella below your seat. I'm going to get out and run to the entrance while you take the umbrella".

Lola nodded. Chase got out of the car and quickly walked over to the entrance while Lola followed with the umbrella, trying to not slip.

* * *

They followed Michael and his 2 mysterious friends to an elevator, but unfortunately couldn't catch them. Chase and Lola quickly went to the next elevator.

"What floor are we supposed to be going?". Lola asked.

"Michael pressed number 8". Chase replied as he pressed the button.

"Wow, you have good eye-sight". Lola commented.

They waited in silence as the elevator elevated them to level 8. After a minute, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They both rushed out, and bumped into someone.

"Watch it!". The man grunted.

"Sorry, we...". Chase began, but realize that the guy was very familiar.

"Logan?". Chase asked.

"Thats me". Logan replied as he fixed his coat.

"Your Logan Reese!". Lola asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't have time for pictures and autographs baby, maybe next time".

"Your still the same arrogant and self-absorbed aren't you?". Lola asked him rolling her eyes.

Logan was about to say something, but Quinn interrupted him.

"Are you Lola and Chase!". She asked.

They nodded.

"I'm Quinn! It's so great to see you two again!". Quinn hugged Lola and then Chase.

"Chase and Lola? Wow I didn't recognise you". Logan said as he hugged Lola and gave Chase a good handshake.

"What? No hug for Michael... Lola?". Michael asked extending his arms. Lola smiled and ran to Michael to give him a big tight hug.

Chase turned to Logan and Quinn.

"What are you two doing here?".

"Michael invited us. He said that we where going to celebrate something tonight". Logan replied.

They all turned to see Michael.

"Yeah, but i was totaly going to call Lola to invite her, but I knew Chase was going to go to her house to look for Zoey. I also knew that Lola would tag along with him and that they were going to come here".

"How do you know that would happen?". Lola asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that the person that Chase is looking for, might be in the Astra's Cafe". Michael teassed with a smirk.

Chase smiled and pressed the elevator button.

"Chase can we come? We really want to see Zoey". Quinn asked as she and Lola made puppie eyes.

Chase thought for a second and nodded.

"Sure, why not".

"Chase, Michael told us about the whole Zoey confession and I just want to tell you... Good Luck". Logan said.

"Thanks Logan".

The elevator finally opened and Chase, Quinn and Lola got in.

"Quinn you don't have a jacket and it's raining outside. Here take mine". Chase offered as he took his jacket off and place it around Quinn.

"Thanks Chase". Quinn responded with a smile.

They waited impatiently as the doors opened again. Chase rushed out the door and into the rain. Lola opened the the umbrella she had in hand and cover Quinn as they followed Chase.

Chase stood at the glass window and searched for Zoey. He looked at the people inside and his eyes stopped at a young blonde woman. Chase smiled as he saw her sitting there, drinking her coffee. Suddenly Chases smile wore off as he saw a guy with a little blonde girl approach her. He kissed her cheek and the little girl jumped on her lap.

"Chase have you found her?". Quinn asked as she and Lola looked for Zoey. Their eyes finally meet what Chase saw. The girls looked at Chase.

"Chase?". Lola asked as Chase turned around. He showed a small smile.

"I guess she's made her choice". Chase said as he started to walk away.

"Chase where are you going? Your going to get wet! And it looks like the rain is about to get worse".

"It's okay Quinn. I guess the weather is representing my feelings right now. You girls go back inside, I need to take a walk to clear my thoughts". Chase said as he walked on the sidewalk getting wet by the heavy rain.

Lola and Quinn watched as Chase left. They turned to each other.

"Should we go inside?". Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, why not". Lola replied as she and Quinn entred the cafe. They aproached the counter and ordered two cappuccinos. They saw that the guy Zoey was with excuse himself to go to the restroom. When they got their coffee's, they approached Zoey's table.

"Hi there". Lola greeted.

Zoey looked up and saw her best friends.

"Lola! Quinn! What a surprise to see y'all here!". Zoey said as she stood up and hugged her friends.

"Its good to see you too Zo". Both girls replied as they separated from the hug. Zoey pulled 2 more chairs to her table for Lola and Quinn to sit.

Lola looked at the little girl.

"You have a beautiful daughter Zo". Lola commented.

Zoey let out a small chuckle.

"Daughter? She's not my daughter. This is Danielle, Dustin's daughter".

Lola looked at Quinn who almost choke with her coffee.

"She's Dustin's daughter!?". Quinn asked again.

Zoey nodded.

"Zoey I bought some more doughnuts, I...". Dustin stopped as he notice Lola and Quinn sitting with Zoey.

"Lola?! Quinn?!". He asked as he sat down.

"Hey Dustin!". Both girls greeted as they gave him a hug.

"So Dustin, Zoey told us that this little cutie here is your daughter?". Lola asked more like a question.

"She sure is". Dustin said as she placed her daughter in his lap.

Lola turned to Quinn.

"Chase misunderstood then!".

Zoey and Dustin gave the girls a confused look.

"What are you guys talking about?". Zoey asked.

"Listen Zoey, Today, Michael came and told Chase what you said in the time capsule that we burried 10 years ago. He said that you mentioned that he might be your soulmate, so he left in search for you. He came to my house thinking you still lived there. So we talked and he told me that He was about to propose to his now ex- girlfriend, but thanks to Michael he realized that no matter how many girls he dated, no one could compare to you Zo. After that little talk we had, we decided to come to your apartment, and as we parked in front of the building, we saw Michael, Logan and Quinn pulling up in their limo, so we ran to catch up with them. The. Michael told Chase that the person he was looking for was in this cafe, so he and us came here to look for you". Lola explained.

"So where's Chase?". Zoey asked.

Quinn decided that it was time for her to explain.

"Well he came outside, with us following him and he stood outside the window looking for you. He found you but when he saw that you with Dustin and with his daughter in your lap, he thought that Dustin was your husband and that Danielle was your daughter. The happiness he had when he came to look for you had vanished, his green eyes had lost their brightness. He tried to show his best smile, but he just couldn't, so he told us that he needed to take a walk, to clear his thoughts".

Zoey and Dustin were shocked.

"But how can he take a walk when there's a thunderstorm outside". Zoey asked.

"He's sad, he's heartbroken. And when you feel like that, you don't care if the sun is shinning or if theres rain". Lola explained.

Zoey stood up and started to walk out when Dustin stopped her.

"Zoey? Where are you going?". Dustin asked.

"I need to find Chase. I need to find my soulmate". She replied with a smirk.

Lola, Quinn and Dustin smiled.

"Zo? Here take this. Its Chase jacket". Quinn suggested as he took the jacket off and handed it to Zoey.

"Thanks guys". And with that Zoey was out with one question in her mind, where could her soulmate had gone.

* * *

Zoey drove in the stormy night of New york city in search of Chase. She had looked everywhere. Then as she drove, she saw a guy who looked like Chase enter a bar. She quickly parked and followed him.

From outside, she saw that he sat in the counter and ordered the bartender a bottle of tequila. The man gave Chase the tequilla and he payed him. He the opened the tequilla and drank like if it was water. He suddenly stopped as he felt the strong burning sensation in his throat.

The bartender looked amazed.

"Wow man. Are you the drinking type cause you know how to handle a bottle of tequila really well". The bartender told Chase with a smile as he gave him a lemon slice.

"What's this for?". Chase asked.

"It goes with the tequilla". The bartender responded as he moved to take the order of another man.

Chase took a little sip of his tequila and then juiced the lemon in his mouth. He closed his eyes as the lemon and tequilla mixed together creating a spectacular flavor.

"Wow, it does taste good". Chase told himself.

Zoey entred the bar and walked towards Chase. She sat next to him and looked at him.

"I didn't know you drank?". Zoey asked.

Chase turned to his side and looked at Zoey.

"Zoey? Wow I didn't expected you to be here?". Chase said as he brought his bottle up to his month, trying to take another sip but Zoey slapped it and Chase dropped it.

"What's the matter with you Zoey!? That cost me 50 bucks!". Chase asked annoyed.

"How can you be drinking! Do you really think you can burry your problems in alcohol?". Zoey asked as annoyed as he was

"I can try". Chase simply said.

Zoey stood up and grabbed Chase's hand. She dragged him outside.

The bartender smiled.

"Wife found his man. That rarely happens though". He said to the drunk man who nodded.

Zoey and Chase stepped outside and she leaded him to her car as the rain cover them.

"Wait Zoey! You can't force me to go with you!". Chase said as he got out of Zoeys grip.

"We need to talk!". Zoey demanded.

"We can talk right here".

"Chase, its raining".

"And? I don't have nothing against the rain". Chase said trying to be funny.

Zoey crossed her arms. She knew that Chase was somewhat drunk, so she decided to go with it.

"Okay? You want to talk in the rain? Well you got it".

Chase ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay? What do you want to talk about?". Chase asked Zoey.

"I want to talk about what you saw earlier today".

"Oh... so you want to talk about your husband? Or your beutifull daughter? Or maybe even that you have the perfect life you'll always dream of? Zoey? I thought I was your best friend? Why didn't you invite to your wedding? I should...". Chase rambled on but Zoey's finger on his lips stopped him.

"Chase, I can't answer all those questions at once okay? First of all, I'm not married. The guy you saw me with was Dustin and the little girl is her daughter".

Chase looked confused but didn't say nothing, so Zoey decided to continue.

"Lola told me that you found out about what I said about you in my time capsule DVD". Zoey brought her hands up to Chase's cheeks and placed her forehead in his.

"Chase I really meant what I said, now more than anything".

"Why didn't you tell me?". Chase asked her.

"The same reason you didn't. I kinda thought that you had a crush on me, but you acted more like a friend and I didn't wanted to ruin the beautiful friendship we had, just by telling you how I felt".

"I guess we both where in the same page uh". Chase smiled as he rubbed his neck.

Zoey nodded and leanned to kiss Chase's lips. He felt his heart stopped as he notice that she deepened the kiss. Chase was afraid that Zoey might taste the sour taste of the tequila, but Zoey didn't mind. The only thing in her mind has that she was here, standing in the cold, wet, rain with her love.

They ended the kiss after a couple of minutes and smiled at each other. Chase then started to look for something in his front pants.

"What are you looking for?". Zoey asked.

"I had something for you. But I think I left it in the jacket that Quinn was wearing". Chase said in defeat.

Zoey smiled and open the door of her car. She grabbed the jacket form the passengers seat.

"Is this it". Zoey said as she gave the jacket to Chase.

"Yeah!". Chase replied as he looked for the little black box. He pulled it out and knelt down in one knee. Zoey covered her month and Chase opened the box to show the shinny diamond ring.

"You are the happiness of my life, and I want to live happy with you forever... Zo?will you marry me?".

"Of course I will Chase!". Zoey said as he stood up and placed the ring in her finger. They both looked at each other, smiling and share a passionate kiss.

"Hey? Why don't we go to my apartment and change?". Zoey suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I don't have any clothes with me. I have to go all the way to my house and...". Chase started but Zoey interrupted.

"Don't worry about the clothes. You can use one some of Dustin's outfits".

"Dustin? He lives with you?". Chase asked.

"Its temporary. His wife is an actress and she is staying in the Harlem Hotel and Dustin didn't wanted to be ambushed by the paparazzi every time he entered or left the hotel, so I invited him to stay with me". Zoey said as she and Chase got inside the car

Chase was shivering like crazy, so Zoey turned the heat full blast as she drove home.

* * *

After the whole drive back, they finally made it to Zoeys apartment. She took the key out and opened the door.

She and Chase entered.

"I'm going to get your clothes. I'll be right back". Zoey said as she went up the stairs.

Chase nodded and started to look around. He saw that Zoey had many pictures of her old and new friends posted in almost every wall. He walked to a counter and saw a picture of Zoey and him at prom night dance. They were enjoying the dance when Lola took a picture of them. He took the picture and took a closer look at it.

Zoey who quietly came down the stairs noticed Chase looking at the picture.

She slowly made her way to Chase.

"I'm back!". Zoey announced loudly which startle Chase. He quickly turned around to see a smiley Zoey standing behind him.

"Oh! Zoey you scared me".

"Sorry, that was not my intention. So, I see you found something". Zoey said as she looked at the picture he had on his hand.

"Yeah?...How come you still have this? I mean its been years?".

"Well, I've kept this picture for years because its my favorite picture of all. The love you made me realize that I had for you that night. I knew that it would stay in me forever".

Chase smiled held Zoeys hand.

"I can't even believe how you could have fallen in love with a guy like me? Back then I was kinda dorky, losser, not so popular".

Zoey stepped closser to him.

"That's not what I saw in you that made me fall in love with you Chase. Your kind personality, your soft words, I fell in love with you because you knew exactly how i felt all the time, and knew exactly how to make me feel better when I was down. I felt like someone finally understood me. You could make me laugh with nothing but a quick look. And whenever I would look at you i couldn't help but smile. It's actually still that way".

They both smiled and shared a small kiss.

"Okay, here's your clothes and you can go and take your shower over there while I take mine up stairs. You'll find everything you need in the cabinet that's there".

"Thanks Zo. Thats for waiting for me to again realize that the only person that my heart will always be in love with, is you".

"I waited just like you waited for me to realize that the guy I was in love with was right in front of me. You waited for me, so the right thing to do here was to give you a chance and wait for you".

Chase gave her one more smile and entered the bathroom. While she went up stairs.

* * *

After the nice, warm bath, both Chase and Zoey took, they both decided to go to Michaels apartment. Chase was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and dark jeans with white vans, while Zoey wore a white blouse with ripped out jeans.

They stood outside Michaels door until he opened.

"Finally! Please come in". Michael smiled as he let his friends enter his home.

"We're you guys waiting for us?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, this party wouldn't be the same without you two". Logan said.

"Thats nice of you to say Logan". Chase replied as he and Zoey sat next to Lola, who sat with Logan, Quinn and Dustin.

"So... How did you guys end?". Lola asked.

Zoey and Chase smiled to each other and Zoey showed off her engagement ring.

"You both got engaged!". Lola and Quinn yelled as stood up and congratulated Zoey and Chase.

"Why are you girls so surprised? I mean with Michael's plan, we kinda expected that to happen". Dustin replied.

Zoey, and Chase looked at each other confused

"What do you guys mean?". Zoey asked.

"Let Michael explain that to you?". Logan said.

Michael grabbed a chair and sat close to Chase.

"All of what happen today was a set up, set by me. I went to California to dig up the 10 year old time capsule. I watch it and when I saw what Zoey had said about Chase I caught the Very last plane to New York City and when I got here, I started to look for Chase until I found him. I then read him what Zoey had said, so he dropped everything and went to look for Zoey. I knew he was going to go to Zoeys old residence, and I also knew that he was going to bump into Lola and that she would tag along with him. Thats when I called Logan and told him that I was having a big celebration party, so Logan and Quinn picked me up from the restaurant and we went to the store to buy the stuff for the party and then we headed off to my apartment on his limo. I knew that Zoey worked In Decoration and Design and that she went to Astra's Cafe to get her daily cappuccino between 7:30 and 8:00. I know that because of my accomplice, Dustin. I called him and he told me everything about Zoey, so I told him to meet Zoey at Astra's at 7:30. Thats why I told Chase that the person he was looking for was in the Astra's Cafe. I was aware that Chase would think that the guy who was with Zoey was his husband, because of Dustin's little girl. I knew Chase would get upset and that Zoey would go after him and fix the problem and hopefully fix things between them, and see my plan worked perfectly". Michael explained.

Zoey and Chase were mouth open. Zoey turned to his brother.

"You we're part of his plan?".

"Come on Zo, we need to get both together somehow". Dustin responded.

Chase turned to Lola.

"I'm as surprised as you are Chase. I didn't knew that Michael knew me so well".

Michael smiled.

"I do my homework... Not in general... But for this yes". Michael said.

"Wow. You really surprised me this time Mike". Zoey congratulated.

"Thank you. And to celebrate that we are here together celebrating our friends engagement, Lets have a toast, for our friendship and also for the happiness of Chase and Zoey". Michael said as he filled some glasses and handed them to everybody.

They all smiled and raised their wine up and toasted for them and Chase and Zoey engagement.

Zoey turned to Chase.

"I'm never letting you go Chase. Like this ring that I have around my finger, thats how I'm going to hold into you forever".

"And I'm going to let you have me, just like I gave you my heart and soul the day I first saw you. Im going to love you forever Zoey, I don't have a thought on that". Chase said as he leaned to kiss Zoey.

The rest started clapping, along with some "awe" from Lola and Quinn. Michael had a satisfied face. His plan had woke at the perfection.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and a Big Thanks to The Autor _ChoeyForever!_ who did most of writing. Check out his stories also.**


End file.
